


Kinktober Day 1 - Knifeplay

by Nines35711



Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, But they do use disinfectant at the end I swear, Coming In Pants, First Aid, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Knifeplay, Knives, Licking, M/M, Meaning It Isn't the Focus, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Painplay, Sexual Content, Wound Play, unsafe practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: Day 1 of Kinktober - Knifeplay. Heed all tags and enjoy!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 1 - Knifeplay

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to fuck I'll finish it this year. I'll do it. No more leaving this 13 days in.

Finn had barely taken his shoes off before he was pressed against the door with a butcher knife held to his throat. Wyatt held one of the new stainless steel kitchen knives he’d been given for his birthday. He didn’t press it to the skin, only held it a few centimeters from Finn’s neck.

“Hell of a welcome home,” he tried to joke. Wyatt didn’t laugh, but he could see the corner of his mouth turn up before he steeled his expression. At least he wouldn’t have to worry his boyfriend might actually stab him to kill him.

Wyatt pulled the knife away long enough to press a kiss to his cheek. “This alright?” he murmured. Finn nodded eagerly. This was absolutely alright. The knife was back near his neck and a hand fisted in the back of his jacket. He let himself be pushed towards their bedroom. A towel was laid down already and the comforter was out of the way.

“Strip,” Wyatt ordered. He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it on the desk. His shirt went next, unbuttoned quickly before Wyatt got too impatient and decided to cut it open. He slid off his pants, baring himself entirely. He heard a hum of appreciation and felt hands slid over his back. Wyatt forced him down onto the bed and climbed up on top of him. He was laying on his stomach, so he couldn’t see exactly what was happening, but he felt the tip of the knife drag against the small of his back.

“You’re so pretty. I almost wish I could cut you up and carry you with me all the time,” his boyfriend whispered. The cold steel of the blade made him shiver, goosebumps raising up along his arms. It stopped over his shoulder. He knew these knives. Wyatt always kept them sharp enough to slice someone in half. There was no doubt it had been sharpened recently for this scenario in particular.

“Let me know if you need to stop,” was all he got before the knife pressed down, splitting his skin. He grunted in pain but didn’t say anything.

The cut wasn’t deep. Wyatt was always so careful, cut deep enough to feel it but never to the point where he would need stitches. It wasn’t deep but it  _ hurt _ . Blood welled up around the blade and dripped down his side. He shuddered as it pierced his skin. Wyatt felt up the line of his back until he reached the back of Finn’s neck. His hand squeezed there, a warning to stay still. He pulled the knife down slowly, making near-clinical incisions alongside the bone of his shoulder.

This was never really something Finn got turned on by, more Wyatt’s kink. There was something exhilarating about being at his boyfriend’s mercy though. The hand holding him down, the heavy weight on his legs, the hard press of a boner against his backside as Wyatt got excited. He could already feel the steady pressure against his thigh. He would’ve smiled if it wasn’t for the fact that his shoulder was being sliced open. Wyatt pulled the knife away and prodded the cut with two fingers.

“Would you let me take a piece of you? Carry some of you with me?” The searing pain scrambled his brain and he struggled to respond beyond choked noises. He didn’t have time to catch his breath before the knife was inside him again. Wyatt had started to rub against him, breathing heavily as he attended to the other shoulder.

Finn was getting hard himself. Maybe he got off on the pain just a bit. He didn’t have the liberty of trying to grind against anything without risking a deeper cut, unfortunately. He would ask Wyatt to pay a bit more attention to the lower half of his body, but he couldn’t get any words out, not with how Wyatt pulled at the openings in his skin.

He sucked in a breath when he felt something much bigger and wetter than a finger press against the open cut. Dear gods, he was  _ licking _ him. It turned him on more than he cared to admit and he let out a ragged moan as Wyatt’s tongue lapped at the blood seeping out of his back.

“Oh fuck, Wyatt,” he managed to wheeze out. His shoulders tensed, which caused the cuts on his shoulder to burn. The hand previously holding his neck down traveled down his arm to grip his own. He squeezed Wyatt’s hand tightly, breathing through the pain and arousal.

Wyatt pulled away from the cuts and pressed a bloody kiss to his spine. He was panting harshly now, rubbing against Finn’s ass like his life depended on it. The knife was abandoned, earlier than usual for this scene. He’d expected three or four more incisions but Wyatt was too worked up to use a steady hand anymore.

Wyatt shuddered and came in his pants with a groan, thrusting a few more times before going still. Finn wriggled under him, both as a reminder that he would need first aid soon and a reminder that he was still very hard and waiting.

One last kiss to his back before he was being rolled over on the towel and Wyatt wrapped his hand around him. His cuts rubbed against the towel uncomfortably, sending shocks of pain through him that made his cock twitch. He whimpered and gasped as he was jerked off. He squeezed Wyatt’s free hand tightly. His body tensed and he cried out as he erupted all over his belly, making an even bigger mess of himself.

“So good to me, thank you,” Wyatt said, pressing reverent kisses to his chest and neck. He hummed, a bit out of it from his orgasm and continued blood loss. He was lifted up off his back and Wyatt grabbed the first aid kit from the floor and sat behind him on the bed.

Finn received more praise as he was cleaned up. He was wiped off with the cleaner parts of the towel and the cuts were washed out with hydrogen peroxide. When he flinched away, Wyatt wrapped an arm around his belly and kissed the back of his head to soothe him. After he’d been bandaged up, Wyatt had him drink a bottle of water and curled up with him on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> To know when I post Kinktober works, follow me on Twitter @Nines35711 or on Pillowfort at Nines35711.


End file.
